I Don't Miss You At All
by IzzyCahill
Summary: Esquecer. Apagar. Anular. Tudo agora era mais feliz para Amy Cahill!
1. I Don't Miss You At All

**Eu queria fazer uma fic onde a Amy definitivamente esquece o Ian, e uma fic com essa música e finalmente saiu! Espero que vocês gostem ^^ Boa leitura! Música: I Don't Miss You At All, Selena Gomez (negrito) Amy - Italico.**

Amy estava, definitivamente, passando tempo demais com Nellie. Nesse momento ela estava com seu novo iPod em mãos com fones de ouvido no volume de 'Lesão Cerebral'. Em cima de sua cama ela pulava como uma retardada seguindo o ritmo da música. Ela amava músicas que a lembravam que um certo garoto de pele morena e sotaque britanico, era apenas o seu passado.

**It doesn't hurt  
>But when I think of you<br>And all the things we'll  
>Never get to do<strong>

_Esquecer foi dificil, mas agora não dói mais quando escuto seu nome ou quando eu penso em você. Não importa que um dia eu pensei que poderiamos ter vivido um bom momento. Agora é passado._

**I don't dream at night about the way we were  
>I tore out the pictures, cross out all the words<strong>

_Não sonho mais com você. E eu nunca me senti tão bem por não olhar pro meu passado. Anulei tudo que tinhamos e agora não quero mais voltar atrás. Já passou, já acabou. É só uma distante lembrança._

**Don't be fooled by all my tears,  
>Cause everything is fine<strong>

_As vezes eu choro, mas ne raiva de mim mesma por ter sido tão burra a ponto de acreditar em tudo que foi dito e feito. Mas tudo está bem._  
><strong><br>And you can pick up all the pieces  
>That you left behind<strong>

_É verdade que você me deixou em pedaços. Mas agora eu já voltei ao normal. Tudo que fez comigo, não existe mas pra mim._  
><strong><br>Cause I never think about you  
>I'm better off without you<br>I don't miss you at all  
>I don't miss you at all<strong>

_Nunca penso em você. Estou mil vezes melhor sem você. Não sinto mais sua falta._

**You don't spin around in my head **  
><strong>It's like you never existed<strong>  
><strong>And I hope you don't call<strong>  
><strong>I don't miss you at all<strong>

_Não, por que não é a coisa mais importante que me aconteceu. Nem chega perto. É como se você não existisse em minha vida. Espero que não volte a me encher. Não sinto mais sua falta._

**And I'm not trying to fight it**  
><strong>No, I'm not trying to fight it<strong>  
><strong>So you can cross my name right off the wall<strong>  
><strong>I don't miss you at all<strong>

_Não estou lutando contra. Por que essa batalha eu já ganhei. Pode tirar meu nome da sua vida, assim como eu fiz com o seu. Não sinto mais sua falta._  
><strong>I go out seven nights a week<strong>  
><strong>It feels so good to finally be free<strong>

_Eu saio, me esqueço que ja estive presa a você. É otimo me libertar._

**And I party like I never did before**  
><strong>Oh, what in the world was I waiting for?<strong>

_Comemoro, vibro, celebro, por que foi a melhor decisão que já fiz. O que eu estava esperando para te apagar da minha vida?_

**Everything is perfect now**  
><strong>Without you in my life <strong>

_Mais que perfeito. Sem você aqui não há mais dor, nem sofrimento. Nem mentiras._

**You could pick up all the pieces **  
><strong>that you left behind<strong>

_Pegue todos os pedaços que você deixou para trás, por que para mim eles não são mais nada!_

**Cause I never think about you**  
><strong>I'm better off without you<strong>  
><strong>I don't miss you at all<strong>  
><strong>I don't miss you at all<strong>

_Saiu da minha cabeça e me tomou um imenso alivio. Não sinto sua falta._

**You don't spin around in my head **  
><strong>It's like you never existed<strong>  
><strong>And I hope you don't call<strong>  
><strong>I don't miss you at all<strong>

_Não me incomoda mais, por que você não gira mais ao meu redor. Meu mundo, agora, não precisa de você. Não sinto sua falta. _

**And I'm not trying to fight it**  
><strong>No, I'm not trying to fight it<strong>  
><strong>So you can cross my name right off the wall<strong>  
><strong>I don't miss you at all<strong>  
><strong>I don't miss you at all<strong>

_Não estou lutando. Não é preciso. Lembranças são lembranças. Passado é passado. E você sempre será você._

**I'll just tell myself**  
><strong>You'll forgive the past<strong>  
><strong>No time for regrets<strong>  
><strong>No more looking back<strong>

_Eu vou perdoar o passado. Só assim para esquece-lo. Não preciso ouvir arrependimentos. Não vou olhar para trás._

**I'll forgive you more **  
><strong>Every single day<strong>  
><strong>Every step I take <strong>  
><strong>Is getting better<strong>

_Eu te perdoo, mas a cada dia, a cada passo que dou minha vida só vai melhorando. Só por não ter você._

**Cause I never think about you**  
><strong>I'm better off without you<strong>  
><strong>I don't miss you at all<strong>  
><strong>I don't miss you at all<strong>

_Não penso mais que um dia cheguei a gostar de sua companhia, de seu carinho. Estou melhor sem fingimentos ao meu redor. Não sinto sua falta._

**You don't spin around in my head **  
><strong>It's like you never existed<strong>  
><strong>And I hope you don't call<strong>  
><strong>I don't miss you at all<strong>

_Você não gira mais ao redor da minha cabeça. Você nem passa perto. Não me procure, não me ligue, por que eu não sinto sua falta._

**And I'm not trying to fight it**  
><strong>No, I'm not trying to fight it<strong>  
><strong>So you can cross my name right off the wall<strong>  
><strong>I don't miss you at all<strong>  
><strong>I don't miss you<strong>

_Me esqueça. Se é que você já não o fez. Mas nunca é tarde para dizer._

**I don't miss you **

_Não sinto sua falta._

Com uma boa gargalhada Amy caiu sentada em sua cama. Com um grande suspiro ela pensou: "É tão bom ser feliz. Não sofrer mais por você. Ser livre. Capaz de olhar para trás e não chorar por aqueles momentos."

**Bom, eu achei meio... forte, por ser a Amy, mas foi MUITO bom escrever tudo isso! Ando com MUITA, MUITA mas muita raiva do Ian e gostei de me por no lugar da Amy, para poder escrever isso! Espero que tenha ficado bom! O que vocês acharam? Deixem suas opiniões nos lindos reviews que eu tanto amodoro! ^^**


	2. I Won't Apologize

**Olá Cahills ^^ Bom eu fiz essa outra songfic, maaaas como é praticamente igual a outra (cap. 1) eu resolvi colocá-las juntas *-* Espero que gostem!**

**You had me to get her  
>and here I thought it was me<strong>

_Você me enganou por uma pista. UMA pista. E eu pensando que você gostava mesmo de mim._

**I was changing, arranging  
>my life to fit your lies<strong>

_Eu estava pronta para acreditar em você. Já estava acreditando na mentira!_

**if all said, and all done  
>I gave it all for the long run<strong>

_Por pouco não desiste, como fui burra!_

**can she say the same thing  
>I guess this is goodbye and good luck<br>I can't be what you want me to be**

_Adeus, boa sorte! Não posso e não quero ser o que você quer._

**I'm sorry  
>for changing<strong>

_Me desculpe, mas tinha que ser assim._

**I'm sorry  
>It had to be this way<strong>

_Sinto muito. Não que seja minha culpa para eu estar pedindo desculpas!_

**believe me  
>it's easier just to pretend<strong>

_É mais facil fingir que não nos conhecemos_.

**but I won't apologize for who I am**  
><strong>no no<strong>

_Sou assim, nada ira me mudar_**.**

**Remember**  
><strong>the time when you said you were out with your best<strong>  
><strong>friend<strong>

_Claro que não. Você nunca me considerou como eu pensei._

**but it wasn't the best friend**  
><strong>that you know I thought you meant and<strong>  
><strong>I used to<strong>  
><strong>accept it<strong>

_Eu não ligava para o que Dan me dizia. Achava que você podia ser diferente. Aceitei minha teoria._

**but didn't know I could be free**  
><strong>but I am <strong>

_É bom saber que posso ser livre e assim ser._

**and I won't**  
><strong>go back cause you so don't deserve me<strong>

_Isso mesmo. Não vou voltar por que você não me merece._

**I don't even wanna be here!**

_Por que eu ainda penso em você?_

**I'm sorry**  
><strong>for changing<strong>

_Era o melhor para mim, então o fiz._

**I'm sorry**  
><strong>It had to be this way<strong>

_Por mim não seria assim. Foi escolha sua._

**believe me**  
><strong>it's easier just to pretend!<strong>

_Basta fingir que foi um sonho. Um pesadelo._

**but I won't apologize for who I am**

_Não, não vou!_

**I thank you for all**  
><strong>This hopeless war<strong>  
><strong>cause through the pain I've found I'm stronger than before<strong>

_Eu te agradeço por toda essa guerra sem esperança, por que a dor me mostro que sou mais forte do que antes._

**Now I'm more**  
><strong>I don't need you anymore<strong>

_Agora sou muito mais e não preciso de você aqui._

**I'm sorry**  
><strong>Listen close I won`t say this again<strong>

_Sinto muito. Escute bem, não irei repitir._

**I'm sorry**  
><strong>for changing<strong>

_Era o que eu tinha que fazer. Mudar._

**I'm sorry**  
><strong>It had to be this way<strong>

_Por que eu queria que fosse diferente._

**believe me**  
><strong>it's easier just to pretend!<strong>

_Mas agora só quero fingir que não te conheço._

**but I won't apologize for who I am **

_E não irei pedir desculpas por isso._

**I'm sorry**  
><strong>for changing<strong>

_Desculpe mas você saiu com a minha antiga eu._

**I'm sorry**  
><strong>It isn't like it was<strong>

_Sinto muito não ser mais como era._

**believe me**  
><strong>it's easier just to pretend!<strong>

_Agora o melhor que eu faço é fingir._

**but I won't apologize **  
><strong>Why should I apologize?<strong>  
><strong>No, I won`t apologize for who I am. <strong>

_Não vou me desculpar. Por que eu deveria? Só estou sendo realista e verdadeira._

**Então... Eu adoro escrever essas coisas *-* Espero que tenha ficado bom ^^ Bom pra quem quiser saber essa musica se chama I Won't Apologize, Selena Gomez. Sim, eu sou fã dela. E essas musicas Amyan, vou te contar! Acho que irei continuar postando umas songfics por aqui... Bom, não se esqueçam dos lindos e magnificos reviews! ^^**


End file.
